The present invention relates to an apparatus for storing a string of lights, and in particular, an apparatus and method for storing and handling icicle lights prior to and after storage.
Various types of decorative light strings are used for decorative purposes, particularly during holidays. The recent emergence of icicle light strings has increased the popularity associated with the tradition of stringing decorative lighting. Icicle lights have the distinctive feature of a plurality of transversely extending spaced parallel light strings that descend from a common wire cord. The added illumination from the descending portion of icicle lights yields vivid displays on outdoor shrubbery, houses, lawn fixtures and the like. The aesthetic ambiance provided by icicle lights is enjoyed not only during Christmas but during Halloween, the Fourth of July and summerxe2x80x94such as for patio lighting, for example.
While icicle lights are pleasing to view, storage and handling of such lights can be a frustrating and aggravating experience for those performing such tasks. Improper storage causes the icicle light string to become hopelessly tangled and knotted. Icicle light strings are particularly prone to knotting and tangling because of the descending portion""s additional lengths of light strands. These descending light strands readily tangle among themselves as well as become tangled with the common wire portion.
If attempting to untangle a webbed mass of improperly stored icicle lights was not daunting enough, the mere act of untangling alone causes undo stress on both the light sockets and light bulbs causing damage to the socket connection and bulb breakage. Furthermore, during reinstallation of the icicle lights, knotting forces one continually to separate the descending strands from the common wire portion that is to be fastened on the desired mounting. This causes a substantial waste of time, delays the installation process and adds to the further frustration of the installerxe2x80x94particularly if the installer is in an elevated position or working upon a ladder.
Known handling techniques for storing holiday lights are inadequate for a variety of reasons. Coiling and looping an icicle light string like a rope does nothing to prevent the descending strands from becoming tangled. Moreover, apparatuses employing a horizontal reel about which the common wire portion is wound also do not prevent the descending strands from becoming tangled. Finally, attempting to return the icicle lights to their original package in an orderly manner is also impractical. Arranging the icicle lights to their original packaged configuration is tedious, time consuming and frustrating. Storing the icicle lights in the original packaging does not prevent tangling that occurs from the time the icicle lights are removed from their mounting until the time the lights are subsequently placed in their packaging.
In accordance with the present invention, an icicle light string storage and winding device is provided that comprises a generally vertically disposed rotatable spindle that may also include a crank arm on top of the spindle. The spindle is mounted for rotation on a spindle support. The icicle light string is wound around the spindle thereby enabling the descending strands of the icicle lights to hang in a downward manner. This prevents the descending light strands from becoming tangled both with themselves as well as with the common wire portion. Enabling the descending strands to hang downward also protects the light bulbs from breakage.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the cross-sectional shape of the spindle can be selected from a group consisting of square, rectangular, flat, cylindrical, circular, oblong, elliptical, conical, tiered or tiered-conical in shape.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a plurality of protrusions is dispersed on the exterior surface of the spindle. These protrusions are radially disposed on the exterior surface of the spindle to prevent the wound icicle light string from sagging downward.
Still another embodiment of the invention provides a crank arm that is retractable or completely detachable. Retraction of the crank arm occurs either telescopically or by folding the extensions of the crank arm back upon itself. The crank arm, in its detachable embodiment, is removable and readily snaps back into place by a fastening means. A handle is provided to make winding the crank arm less cumbersome on the user.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, the spindle support comprises a plurality of legs that extend outward in a radial manner perpendicular to the spindle. These legs are preferably retractable such that during storage, space occupied by the storage and winding device is reduced.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, an assembly is provided for suspending the spindle vertically from a stationary object, such as a ladder, thereby allowing the spindle to rotate so that the icicle light string can unwind from the spindle.
A further embodiment of the invention provides an annular shaped skirt. The skirt is shaped such that it covers the top of the legs while providing a center opening exposing the rotation assembly thereby allowing free rotation of the spindle. The skirt separates the descending strands from the legs. In a preferred embodiment, the skirt is made from a resilient and flexible material that can be readily rolled up or folded and stored in the interior of the spindle.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an icicle light string storage and winding device is provided that comprises a vertically disposed spindle with a crank arm on top of the spindle. The spindle is mounted for rotation on a spindle support. The exterior surface of the spindle is structured to prevent downward sagging when a light string is wound around the spindle.
In accordance with one embodiment of this invention, the cross-sectional shape of the spindle is tiered-conical.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, the exterior surface of the spindle has a plurality of radially disposed protrusions.
Another aspect of this invention provides a method for storing and handling at least one icicle light string comprising the steps of providing a vertically disposed spindle with a crank arm, a spindle support and a bearing for permitting rotation of the spindle relative to the spindle support; securing a first end of a first light string to the spindle; winding the common wire of the icicle light string around the spindle so that the descending light strands hang generally vertically downward. Thereafter, the lights so wound can be stored and conveniently unwound from the spindle and mounted directly to a desired location.